kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos
: The leader of Geddon, Gorgos' boulder-like lower body holds 9 faces. He possesses the GaGa Armlet and wishes to acquire the GiGi Armlet Amazon possesses in order to achieve his goal of ruling the world with Incan science. Biography Hovering over the Amazon rainforest in search of the GiGi Armlet, the Ten-Faced Demon rained incendiary blood over the Incan settlement, the villagers perished as the forest burned around them. However, Elder Bago, escaped and performed remodeling surgery on the Japanese-born Amazon, Daisuke Yamamoto, bestowing him with the GiGi Armlet before passing away. The Ten-Faced Demon confronted Amazon, who was running through the forest to get to Japan as instructed, however, Amazon escaped the flames of the Ten-Faced Demon and made it to Japan. Amazon was followed and attacked by Geddon's Spider Beastman, but he was defeated when Amazon used the Gigi Armlet to transform into Amazon Rider, fleeing back to Geddon's hide-out. Unforgiving of the Beastman's failure, the Ten-Faced Demon burned him alive. Gorgos vowed to hunt down and kill Amazon, with the Vampire Bat Beastman being sent to defeat him. Failing to finish Amazon off, Gorgos reprimanded the Beastman for his failure to uphold the Geddon law - I shall defeat the enemy at risk of my life. After a discussion amongst a number of the eight lesser faces, Vampire Bat Beastman was given another chance to take down Amazon. Unfortanutely for Geddon, the Vampire Bat Beastman was soon defeated once again in a rematch with Amazon. When the wounded Vampire Bat Beastman returned to the Geddon lair, the Ten-Faced Demon denied him mercy and condemned him to death, the Vampire Bat Beastman was promptly devoured by a pack of bats. After two failures, Gorgos birthed the Mantis Beastman out of his boulder face, this Beastman setting out to attack humans to lure Amazon and defeat him so as to take the GiGi Armlet. Mantis Beastman indeed struck and drew out Amazon, resulting in a brief skirmish before Amazon escaped down a waterfall with Tobei Tachibana. Deducing Amazon to have survived the fall, the Ten-Faced Demon ordered Mantis Beastman and the Geddon Followers to search Amazon out and defeat him. Mantis Beastman was defeated by the enraged Amazon, however, who killed him personally. After being forced to abandon his base, Gorgos attacks Yurigo University and starts slaughtering people with his acidic foam until Amazon arrives and battles him until he is forced to fall back when one of his faces is killed. Falling into Hebitonbo's trap, Gorgos loses his other faces before Amazon uses his Big Slice to rip of his right arm, causing Gorgos to explode into pieces as he flies into the air. His severed arm, wearing the GaGa bracelet, was found and taken away by members of the Garanda Empire. Kamen Rider SD Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos: A member of GranShocker. He was among the meeting with the Great Leader. This wear appears to have wings. Forms . Only appeared in SIC HERO SAGA. - Normal= After wearing the GaGa Armlet, Gorgos put his body into the Human Face Rock that makes him more powerful. While in this form he is capable of flight, his face can emit acidic foam and birth new beastmen, mind control animals such as bats, and can self destruct when near death. - Complete= In SIC HERO SAGA, Gorgos had managed to obtain the Gigi Armlet and Gaga Armlet at the same time, causing his stone body to transform into a demonic giant with his main body attached to its head. A version of this form appears in the game Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle, with Gorgos' body replaced with that of Emperor Zero. }} Appearances *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 1: Man or Beast? The Cool Guy Who Came From the Jungle! *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 2: Ten-Faced Demon! God or Devil? *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 3: The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy! *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 4: Run! The Raging Jungler *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 5: The Weirdo Who Came From Underground!! *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 6: The Inca Rope-Pattern Writing Mystery!! *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 7: Melt! Melt! The Terrifying Snake Beastman *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 8: The Crocodile Beastman Who Attacked the School *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 9: Go, Amazon! The Crab Beastman's Island! *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 10: Black Cat Beastman Aiming at the Nursery School! *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 11: The Golden Snail's the Reaper's Envoy!? *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 12: Seen! Geddon's Beastman Modification Room *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 13: Approaching! Ten-Faced Demon! Danger, Amazon!! *Kamen Rider Amazon Episode 14: The Ten-Faced Demon Dies! And a New Enemy? * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering Notes *It has been stated that human blood is the food for Geddon, however Gorgos is the only one who consumes it. *In a SIC HERO SAGA story, he was the husband of Amazon's adoptive mother. *According to Toru Hirayama, the Human-Faced Stone was composed of a meteorite and nine humans' head. Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Demon Monsters Category:Rock Monsters Category:Geddon